


Good Riddance

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 'So goodbye, Sam Seaborn.  Good riddance.'





	Good Riddance

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Good Riddance**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Sam, Mallory  
**Pairing:** Sam/Mal  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Ain't nothin' but a ranting fic.  
**Summary:** "I knew I was gonna get creamed...so why's it feel like this?"  
**Author's Note:** Set somewhere right around Sam's departure for California 

Why do you do this to yourself? 

Why, each and EVERY time you find a guy who isn't a creepy stalker, do you have to start picturing some Leave it to Beaver fantasy in your mind and assume things'll work out? Why oh WHY do you have to stay so damn optimistic, despite the fact that every single time it ends up being a stupid and debilitating breakup? 

Why do you still trust him? 

He...he slept with that...that hooker woman after you thought there was something there, then he didn't call and you got pissed and threw the cordless phone at the wall, I think...and you were terrified when you thought he might be shot - and your father too, obviously, but...also him - and he still didn't call and you were even more pissed. And he acted at the Kennedy Centre like nothing had happened and you LET him think that 'cause you FELT like nothing had happened. But he still didn't call and you kept dating Richard until a day when you no longer could and then you came home. 

And you went to see him. And you took him to his apartment and tucked him in and kissed him goodnight because he looked half-dead he was so tired. You took him out for coffee to calm him down from the campaign frenzy. 

So logically he's now abandoned you for California. 

I...I didn't want to like him. I really didn't, I had every reason NOT to dislike him, NOT to trust him. He was too much like my father and bound to never pay attention to me and...he would always like his job more than he would like anything else including me, even if I was his girlfriend or his fiancee or his wife. But I didn't care. 

I had every reason not to trust that he would make any decisions based on me or what I needed or wanted, no matter what I gave up for him. No matter how hard I loved him I knew I could never love him as much as he loved his job and I KNEW that going into it. 

So why am I not prepared for this? 

I've...I've known for a month that he was gonna leave, I've...I've known he was going to head out to California to save the world and see his family. 

So why am I so pissed off about it? And it's not as though I had any right to try and inject myself in his decision, I had-...I have no real claims to him, certainly not enough to keep him here. 

And I didn't care about him THAT much, I...I wasn't in love with the guy. Not truly...I don't think. 

I just had pictured this great life with him somehow. For cryin' out loud, we'd dated for two months three years ago and again now for a month, and I had this whole little... 

He would've been great for me. He was great for me, when he was in one place. He was...funny - but not slapsticky funny, witty. And his way with words was... spectacular. More beautiful poetry than I've ever heard or read in my life. Absolutely mesmerizing. 

He could steal from Camelot with the best of 'em. And the thing was...most guys that gorgeous or that brilliant know EXACTLY how great they are and how much of a catch they are and never miss an opportunity to flaunt it. But Sam... 

He had no idea. Not a single CLUE how wonderful he is. 

But he's just like Dad - never happy to stay in one place. Never content unless he's off changing the world. Never so giddy as when he's winning an election. 

So goodbye, Sam Seaborn. Good riddance. 

...And I hope you accomplish all you set out to. 


End file.
